


We Are Goddamn Works Of Art

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Is Kyla Here, Eventual Darkpilot, F/M, Female Friendship, Fix-It of Sorts, Rated M For Aftermath Of Snoke And Palpatine’s Bullshit, Trans Female Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which trans female Ben Solo (Kyla Solo) fights in the Resistance.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 3
Collections: Darkpilot Thematic Stories





	We Are Goddamn Works Of Art

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Let’s say a recent bringing up of J.K. Rowling’s transphobia inspired me to write a series of this. Because if we can’t change her mind, at least we can poke a bigot in the eye! :D
> 
> I’m not trans myself (I have a family member who is, and I adore them deeply. <3), even though I’ve been questioning my gender identity at times. (I’m not sure if it’s OCD or not. I know it’s been on and off since 2013) I’m not an expert, but I do want to help, when I can. 
> 
> Title from “Far From Perfect” by Rise Against. Beautiful song.

The Academy being destroyed had been as good as destroying their refuge, their sanctuary. Kyla Amilyn Solo knew that all too well even as she stepped into D’Qar’s base, Voe, Tai and Hennix next to her. Uncle Luke was off elsewhere; Kyla knew that. Her father would probably arrive in a while. 

It still felt surreal, she thought. Stepping inside. Knowing that the place her mother had sent her to keep her safe was no longer safe. 

***

The young man who was with Kyla’s mother was handsome, Kyla had to admit that. Handsome, in a way that seemed almost ethereal. Not really aggressively masculine, but handsome nonetheless. She wondered how she came off to him, with her shaggy, shoulder-length black hair (even when she had been Ben, her mother had called it impossible to take care of), her tattered Jedi robes, just about everything. She felt nervous — but the young man seemed friendly enough. 

”You’re Kyla, right?” he said. “Kyla Solo.”

Kyla smiled despite herself. “I am,” she said. She had originally thought of the name Kira (she would have kept the name “Ben” but the name was too...masculine, really), but her Aunt Qi’ra shared that name and she doubted anyone wanted to call out the name Qi’ra and have them both come running. 

”I’m Poe!” the young man said. “Poe Dameron. I’m your mother’s right hand man, so to speak.”

”Oh. Nice.” He was handsome, Kyla thought. Should she be self-conscious about the fact she was technically taller than he was?

”You kind of...did up your pronoun tag,” Poe said. 

Kyla shrugged. “It’s calligraphy. You could say I’m something of a...nerd in that department.”

”It looks good,” Poe said. “Really."

Leia smiled. “The orientation’s in a few minutes. Kyla...are you all right?”

”Yeah.” She wasn’t completely, but Force willing, she would be. 

She would give the orientation credit; her mother was truly inspiring, full of hope. “Jyn Erso once said rebellions are built on hope,” she said. “Let’s not forget that. We’ll lead the galaxy to victory against the people who seek to dismantle our democracy...and we will win.”

Kyla grinned. That...that was what everyone would want to hear. 

***

It was after the orientation proper that Voe turned to look at Kyla. One wouldn’t have expected Voe and Kyla to become friends; if one asked Voe about it, she’d say “She just wouldn’t leave me alone.” And Kyla hadn’t. Even putting aside the fact she’d felt more comfortable with girls from the start, Voe had just seemed so lonely and hard on herself. Eventually they’d fallen in. Eventually. 

”Let me guess,” Voe said wryly, “You’ve got a crush.”

”You are the worst, Vee,” Kyla teased. 

Voe shrugged. “I’m just saying. I mean, not that I blame you, really. He’s good-looking.”

”And kind, friendly, shares my sense of humor...”

”You know, just because you’re twenty-three doesn’t mean you’re too old for a crush,” Voe said. 

”You know we have a war on, right?” Kyla said. 

Voe shrugged. “Even Revan had Bastila. Even Arawn Sinn had Atton Rand."

Kyla sighed. “Vee...maybe we can talk about this in your room?”

***

Voe’s room wasn’t quite “occupied” yet — Kyla remembered how her father talked about the difference between inhabiting a house and living in it — but Kyla had a feeling she’d get there. She sat down next to Voe. “I admit he is very pretty,” she said. “Kind of like...unfairly pretty.”

Voe snorted. “I knew you were a bad liar. You could get to know him better. I’m just saying."

”I could.” Kyla shrugged as she spoke. "Still, he could be taken, he could be not interested. And I’ve only just met him.”

”It’s not a marriage proposal, you nerfherder.”

Kyla laughed. “Watch who you’re calling nerfherder, Vee.”

They laughed. Kyla found that it was, really, a relief to laugh with someone after everything. 

Then, more seriously, “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t scared, Vee."

Voe became more serious. Then, “About the Voice? You beat him once; you can do it again. 

”It’s not just that.” Though that had been pretty bad. Kyla could still remember that Voice. It had goaded her, talking about how she meant nothing to her parents, how they thought of her as a freak for not being the child they wanted (her parents had been furious when Kyla had told them everything, and told her the Voice had lied), how they hated her. Even the fact that Uncle Luke had helped drive it out...well, there was still a lot to unlearn. “I’m scared for all of you. I’m scared that Ren will exploit me.”

”If he messes with you, we’ve got you.”

”I know.” Kyla sat cross-legged on the floor. “And I’ve got you too, Vee. We’re sisters.”

Voe chuckled faintly. ”Yeah. Exactly.”

***

Going back to her room and going to sleep wasn’t easy. There were times, Kyla thought, where she’d expect the Voice to pop up, to try and hurt her again. Uncle Luke had said it was normal. “Considering the mental assaults performed on you, it’s no wonder,” he’d said. 

Still, she did what she could. Putting on recorded background noises of Chandrila’s ocean, before lying down, looking up at the ceiling, counting tiles. Just wait for her eyes to get heavy. It was the least she could do, in the end...

Kyla fell asleep. 

Her nightmares were loud. 

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: Because Everyday Feminism deserves all your love: https://everydayfeminism.com/2017/09/trans-positive-script-writing/
> 
> Seriously, thank you! <3


End file.
